1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of toothbrushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of U.S. patents have been granted for toothbrushes having disposable bristles and/or self-contained dentifrice. For example, both of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,190 issued to A. Greenberg and 3,536,410 issued to J. S. Wargoe disclose toothbrushes wherein the dentifrice is in a special compartment adjacent to the bristles. A similar toothbrush is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,644 issued to R. E. Ericson wherein the dentifrice is positioned in a cavity within the handle with the brush head being removable from the handle. The dentifrice may also be applied to the bristles of the brush such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,870 issued to Matsunaga and 3,691,585 issued to Flom. In the Flom device, the dentifrice is sprayed on the bristles. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,396 issued to Eannarino et al. wherein the toothbrush includes a soft-toothed brushing surface having voids through which the dentifrice flows.
Disclosed herein is yet another toothbrush which includes the feature of a disposable brush head which is easily attachable to the toothbrush handle. In addition, the brush is provided with special bristles to effectively hold a sufficient quantity of dentifrice which is released from the bristles upon application of water and as a result of the scrubbing action of the bristles against the teeth.